Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Anakin
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionrigth Hallo und Willkommen auf meiner Diskussion. Also wenn ihr Fragen oder Anregungen habt sagt es einfach. (bzw.schreibt) Solltet ihr jedoch vandalieren oder mich beleidigen wird dies sofort bei einem Admin gemeldet! Gruß: --Lord AnakinDiskussion 19:58, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET)...may the force be with you! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Lord Anakin!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba (FAQ) 19:57, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) ---- Danke das du mich willkommen geheisen hast--Lord Anakin 20:09, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Habe ich gerne gemacht Lord Anakin :). Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann melde dich bei mir auf der Diskussion. Einfach dem (FAQ)-Link in meiner Signatur anklicken und schon bist du da. Boba (FAQ) 20:11, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Auch ein herzliches Willkommen von mir. Wie Boba schon gesagt hat, falls du irgendwelche Fragen zu der Jedipedia oder allgemein zu Star Wars hast, melde dich einfach bei einem Benutzer. Ilya 20:31, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Lord Anakin! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 22:41, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Tja, dann sag ich auch erstmal ein Hallo... Dark Lord Disku 22:47, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) Danke an euch alle --Lord Anakin 10:32, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) Anakin Skywalker Hallo Lord Anakin. Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel zu Anakin Skywalker bearbeiten willst. Ich möchte dich allerdings darauf hinweisen, dass der Artikel schon seit längerer Zeit von DarthMomse bearbeitet wird. Er hat sogar extra eine Projektseite in seinem Namensraum angelegt. Spreche dich am besten mit ihm ab, damit ihr euch nicht in die Quere kommt und vielleicht etwas doppelt schreibt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:07, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Da du auf meiner Benutzerseite nicht mehr geantwortet hast, schreibe ich hier nochmal meine Antwort rein. Hi. Also fände es gut, wenn du dir erstmal eine eigene Version zusammenbasteln würdest, denn aufgrund deines Alters sind deine Schreibkünste doch sehr begrenzt. Außerdem ist meine Version recht fertig und wird dann den Artikel überbetten. Pro Artikel wird jeder Name nur einmal per [[]] aufgerufen, also editier bitte nicht als doppelte Verlinkungen rein. Danke --DarthMomse 15:42, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) O.K.Dann schreib ich mal--Lord Anakin 15:45, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Dazu ist eine Under Construction-Box dazu da, größere inhaltliche Änderungen vorzunehmen und nicht kleinere Rechtschreibfehler. Sag mir mal bitte, was du ändern möchtest, denn hier ist der große Anakin Artikel und es fehlen nur noch die Comics, die Little Ani in naher Zukunft einbauen wollte und ein paar Teile von Jedi Quest. --DarthMomse 15:48, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Rechtschreibfehler Hi Lord Anakin! Dafür, dass du noch keine 50 Edits hast, sieht deine Seite schon ziemlich gut aus. Allerdings sind dir beim Bearbeiten einige Rechtschreibfehler unterlaufen. Nun meine Frage: Willst du nochmal selber rüber gucken, soll ich dir sagen, was du falsch geschrieben hast oder darf ich sie selber bearbeiten (wenns dir nicht gefällt, was ich mache, dann kannst du die Änderung ja rückgängig machen). Ich weiß, dass das ein bisschen runtermachend und besserwisserisch klingt, aber so ist es nicht gemeint, ich hoffe du weißt das :). Schöne Grüße wünscht, --das Zamomin 23:23, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) P.S.: Arbeite mal ein bisschen an den Abständen auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass sieht leicht difus aus. P.P.S.: Cooler Name! Mit dem kannst du hier bestimmt gut Karriere machen ^^. :Mir ist das egal--Lord Anakin 12:29, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Das Kannst du übernehmen Das Kannst du machen und du kannst auch gleich eine Infobox einfügen--Lord Anakin 12:54, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :? Bezieht sich das auf das Angebot vom Zamomin? Das denkt derzeit woanders, wie es aussieht, ich könnte das auch übernehmen Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 16:02, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Wieso denke ich woanders? Das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern und den Abständen mach ich sofort, aber wie ne Infobox geht, weiß ich nicht wirklich (hab ja selber auch keine). Da sollte dir besser Cody helfen. Gruß, --das Zamomin 20:25, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) EDIT: Siehste? Erledigt! Einzigstes Problem ist nur, dass die Setzung und Größe der Bilder nicht gerade ideal ist, aber damit kenn ich mich nicht so gut aus. Cody, du? Mir ist übrigens gerade beim Bearbeiten eine geniale Idee gekommen. Wir beiden eröffnen eine Firma mit Namen "Pimp my Wikisite". Das wird der Renner xD. Mit schönen Grüßen, --das Zamomin 20:38, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Danke--Lord Anakin 15:57, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) :@Zamomin: Hm.... ich denke die gibt es schon → Hilfsbrigarde @Lord Anakin und Zamomin: Bilder sollten immer einen eigenen Abstatz haben, dann läuft der Text seitlich vorbei. Die Größe kann man einstellen: 250px (bei 250 die gewünschte Größe in Pixeln angeben, 250 ist meistens ganz gut) Außerdem gibt es noch die Thumb-Funktion, da werden die Bilder in einer in den eigenen Einstellungen angegebenen Standartgröße angezeigt. Außerdem kann man noch eine Unterschrift hinzufügen. Hier das Beispiel aus der Hilfe: thumb|Obi-Wan beim Mittagessen. Man kann immer die Position mit left oder right angeben (z.B. right) MfG - Cody 17:19, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Man, ich habe grade tatsächlich geguckt, ob es das Bild "Obi-Wan-Mittagessen.jpg" wirklich gibt xD. Interessant wäre das bestimmt... Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 17:51, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::@ War ja auch nur ein Scherz ^^. Aber man könnte ja die Hilfbrigade umbenennen xD. Gruß, --das Zamomin 19:13, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) Abwesenheit ich bin vom o8.02.08 bis zum 23.02.08 nur bedingt ereichbar--Lord Anakin 19:51, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das nennt man Ab''wesenheit, nicht ''An''wesenheit -.- ^^ Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 19:53, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) Inhalsverzeichnis Ich weiss net wer´s war aber danke für dat Inhalsverzeichnes--Lord Anakin 10:17, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das hier auf der Diskussion? Das war etwas mit dem Namen "''Jedipedia".^^ Ab drei oder vier Überschriften (weiß grad nicht so genau) wird automatisch ein Inhaltsverzeichnis erstellt. Du kannst auch manuell eins erstellen, indem du __TOC__ schreibst. MfG - Cody 11:06, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kopiren Wiso darf man eigentlich keine artikel aus anderen Wiki´s-''kopiren? --Lord Anakin 18:28, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bild:Sitzcompi.gif #Woher weiß man, das die richtig sind? #Die stehen unter irgendeiner Lizenz, d.h. es müsste entsprechen die Quelle angegeben werden. #Es gibt bestimmt noch mehr Gründe. :Das sind die wesentlichen Gründe. MfG - Cody 18:36, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nebenbei gesagt: Man schreibt kopieren mit "ie". Gruß, --das Zamomin 13:38, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) Die Lizenz nennt man übrigens Urheberrecht und ist keine Lizenz... sondern ein Recht, nämlich desjenigen der den Inhalt erstellt. Dieser kann wiederum jene verklagen die unberechtigterweise etwas von ihm kopieren. --Modgamers 15:21, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Tag Könntest vielleicht aufhören überall fröhlich deine signatur zu verteilen, nur um sie zu testen, oder sonstwas zu machen? Um zu sehn wie sie aussieht, kannst immernoch die Vorschaufunktion benutzen --Modgamers 15:12, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) O.K. Ich Lösch sie wieder--Mfg Benuzer:Master Lord Anakin Skywalker) 15:17, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Zitat Also das Zitat stamt von Meister Yoda--Audienz bei Master Skywalker 15:45, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke das du mich noch willkommen geheißen hast--Audienz bei Master Skywalker 15:49, 15. Feb. 2008 --Disku 12:38, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Vandalen Wäre das nicht eine idee auf die seiten der Vandalen zu schreiben :achtund Vandale ich würde mich dazu Bereit erklären--Lord AnakinDiskussion 17:49, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Lord Anakin... wie alt bist du? 11? Glaub mir... das haben wir schon im Griff. --Modgamers 17:50, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) An alle Autoren An alle in der Jedipedia ich habe meine Signatur geändert in:--Lord AnakinDiskussion 17:51, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Nur als hinwiess--Lord AnakinDiskussion 17:51, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Desweiteren währe es net, wenn du es in zukunft unterlassen könntest, deine Diskussionsseite zusehr zur selbstdarstellung zu benutzen. Ansich ist sie nicht da, damit du fragen stellen kannst (weil die stellt man am ort des geschehns), sondern, damit andere leute mit dir diskutieren können. Denn, sei mir nicht böse, ob du nun deine Signatur geändert hast in einem so großen Lexikon mit ansich über 1000 registierten Benutzern, oder die Linde rauscht, ist ansich egal. --Modgamers 18:02, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Doppelte Verlinkungen Hallo Lord Anakin. Jetzt habe ich schon dutzende male (nicht nur heute, sondern auch vor ein paar Tagen) dutzende von Änderungen zurückgesetzt, weil du in den Artikeln Verlinkungen gesetzt hast, die schon vorhanden waren. In den Artikeln werden Begriffe nur einmal verlinkt und nicht öfter. Es wäre nett, wenn du das in Zukunft besser nachprüfst und anderen die Arbeit somit ersparst. Danke! --Little Ani Admin 17:41, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kommt nicht wider vor--Lord AnakinDiskussion 17:42, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Signatur Hallo Lord Anakin! Ich möchte dich bitten, das Bild aus deiner Signatur zu entfernen, da dies laut Richtlinien nicht gestattet ist. Danke! Viele Grüße, 11:43, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das Bild ist nicht immer in meiner Signatur sihst du--Lord AnakinDiskussion 11:45, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich füge das nur fast immer dazu MfG--Lord AnakinDiskussion 11:45, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ok, aber das kommt dem schon ziemlich nahe... Bild:;-).gif 11:47, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wieso ist das eigendlich nict erlaubt--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:26, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Palpatinepedia Anakin warum hast du eigentlich ein neues Star Wars Wiki eröffnet? Reicht dir die Jedipedia nicht? Ich finde es nicht schlecht das du ein neues Wiki eröffnest, aber wo kommen wir hin wenn jeder meint er bräucht sein "eignes" Wiki. Gruß Darth Schorsch 22:13, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das mit dem SW wiki war eigentlich nicht so geplant ich wollte eigendlich eins über Tiere habe mich aber in der Katigori vertan.MfG--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:55, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, aber das ist ist jetzt ein Witz, oder? Gruß, Kyle22 14:38, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Was meinst du mit Witz?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:40, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wenn man eine Internetseite einrichtet, vertut man sich doch nicht mal eben zufällig mit dem Thema... Das meinte ich. Kyle22 14:43, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Jeder macht doch mal einen Fehler--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:45, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, ich auch... Es kommt mir nur einfach absurd vor, eine gesamte Wiki-Einrichtung unter dem falschen Thema durchzuziehen. Oder geht die Erstellung bei Gratis-Wiki etwa so schnell, dass man den Fehler nicht korrigieren kann? Kyle22 14:51, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Ich finde es ok wenn er damit seine Erfahrungen sammeln möchte. Er hat auch nicht darum gebeten das andere sich anmelden, sondern wollte nur wissen wie man eine Vorlage erstellt oder so. Viele jungen "Techniker" gehen so ihre ersten Schritte. Die Realität holt später alle ein. Jedipedia ist groß, und muß keine "Angst" haben überholt zu werden. Es wär doch gut wenn er mit seinem Projekt technische Erfahrungen sammelt, und sie am Ende auch hier einbringen kann. Allerdings muß ich sagen das die Reaktion hier irgendwie voraussehbar war. Vielleicht solltest du dir bei einem anderen mediaWiki Hilfe holen. Lord Anikan: Du solltest jedoch nicht versuchen dich rauszureden. Und Kyle, ja es geht schnell, aber man vertut sich trotzdem nicht. ^^ Gruß --Mara 14:52, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich habe auch nichts dagegen dass er es versuchen möchte, schließlich habe ich auch schon alles Mögliche ausprobiert. Aber die Geschichte mit dem "Versehen" war mir dann doch ein bisschen unglaubwürdig. :) Gruß, Kyle22 14:57, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich habe lust auch noch mainen Senf dazu zu geben Bild:;-).gif. Auch wenn das nicht unbedingt jeder kann, es ist möglich ein Wiki auf dem eigenen PC ein zu richten (oder schreibt man das in einem Wort?). Da hat man dann entgültig alle Freiheit. Das Wiki ist nicht (eigentlich nur fast nicht) von anderen ein zu sehen, man kann nach belieben in den Quellcodes und in er Datenbank experimentieren. Aber wie gesagt, es ist nicht leicht. MfG - Cody 15:05, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Mal wieder am Stamm vorbeigeschossen Cody, es gibt Anbieter bei denen du ein "fertiges" Wiki serviert bekommst. Gratis in 2 Min. du mußt nur ein paar Dinge "aussuchen" das is vergleichbar mit "beebworld" homepages. Das ein eigens gehostetes Wiki nicht leicht ist, habe ich nie behauptet. Aber ich bezweifle das er das hinter sich gebracht hat, Wenn ja würde er hier nicht fragen wie man Administrative rechte vergibt. Achja und nur nebenbei, das letzte Wort hat immer ein Admin...kein Bürokrat - auf der Serverebene gibts als höchste instanz nur Admins. --Mara 15:15, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich kenn Gratis-Wiki natürlich und weiß, dass das sehr einfach ist. Es gibt aber '''auch' andere Möglichkeiten, wo man mehr ausprobieren kann, wenn man das braucht/will. Zu Admin und Bürokrat: Was hier als Admin bezeichnet wird sind Projekt''admins, über denen stehen sog. Bürokraten. Das beides ist ''nur im Projet wichtig, Systemadmins (sysop) sind natürlich da drüber. MfG - Cody 15:27, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Rechtschreibung Mir sind sehr viele Rechtschreibfehler auf deiner Disku und Benutzerseite aufgefallen!Wenn du willst korrigiere ich sie dir. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:17, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :: Von mir aus--Lord AnakinDiskussion 16:20, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) Yodapedia-Spezialseiten Hi, du wolltest doch wissen wie du in der Yodapedia an die Spezialseiten gelangst: hier --The Collector Audienz 14:01, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :O.K. danke mein Niederländisch ist nämlich grauenbvoll--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:12, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET)